Atlantis Vacation
by lunawaterdragon
Summary: AU. *Sequel to 'Paintball Is War'*. The gang is back, but this time their on vacation at Atlantis! Though they have more to worry about then just tan-lines and scary rides. Lets just say 5-8 year olds can be the scariest things on Earth when pissed off. Shadamy, Crails, Silvaze, Knuxouge. Mild language.


_A/N: Hey everybody! This summer I went to Atlantis on The Palm, Dubai, so I decided to write about the Sonic gang going there :) Hope you enjoy :D_

_**Note: **__This is the sequel so if you haven't read Paintball Is War then a suggest you do._

**Atlantis Vacation **

A familiar group of friends were checking into the Atlantis hotel. A blue hedgehog, a red echidna, and a black hedgehog with red streaks were checking in while the rest of them waited. They all stood, looking up at the huge centre peace in the centre of the lobby. A pink hedgehog wearing an orange sun dress took out her phone and took several pictures of the centre peace.

"Really Amy? It's just a centre peace," a white bat said with a roll of her eyes.

She was wearing a purple sun dress with mating flip flops.

"It's the only interesting thing to do while Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles check in," Amy shrugged.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he walked back with several room keys, "a room for each couple," Sonic explained.

"And Sonic get his own room because he is a loner," Knuckles butted in as Sonic glared at him.

"Anyway…" Sonic continued, "We'll go dump our stuff in our rooms then meet back here."

Everyone nodded before they grabbed their bags and went to different sides of the hotel. Sonic, Shade, Espio, Cream and Tails went to the right tower and Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver and Blaze went to the left wing were the aquarium was.

"How come they get the aquarium," Tails wined as they all walked into the elevator.

"Because Knuckles and Shadow called dibs," Sonic groaned as he pressed the elevator button to take them to the 9th floor.

"Well, were going to our room," Shade said she pulled Espio's arm.

Shade and Espio went on many dates before they got together. Espio had finally asked for her to be his girlfriend and she'd happily said yes.

"Same with us," Cream smiled, "see you soon," she waved as she and Tails left to find their room.

Sonic dropped his head as the two couples walked off.

"_I really need to get a girlfriend," _he thought with a sigh, before he got his bags and went to his room.

-XxX-

The three couples looked up at the aquarium on their way to their rooms.

"I'm so happy we got this side," Knuckles grinned as he had his arm around Rouge.

"How _did_ you convince Sonic to let us have this side?" Rouge asked as she looked over to her boyfriend.

"Easy, we called dibs," Shadow grinned as he came by with Amy.

Rouge and Knuckles chuckled before they followed Amy and Shadow to the elevator. Silver and Blaze were gazing up at the aquarium. They turned to each other and smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Rouge called making the couple jump.

They both blushed as they followed their friends to the elevator.

-XxX-

After everybody got to their rooms and got ready for the waterpark, they met up in the lobby.

"So, were finally on vacation and ready to have fun," Sonic smiled.

"You bet!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Everybody grinned and smiled at each other, before they all turned around and went their separate ways.

"So much for fun together," Sonic sighed as he grabbed his beach bag.

-XxX-

"So, whatcha wanna do first?" Amy asked as Shadow pondered for a minute.

"Waterpark!" he exclaimed as Amy rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well I'm gonna go to the pool with Rouge, Cream and Blaze," Amy said pointing to the pool.

"Ok, see you later," Shadow grinned, kissing Amy on the cheek, before he walked over to Knuckles.

"Waterpark?" Knuckles asked as Shadow nodded, "Fuck yeah! Let's get a cart."

A white golf cart came driving up to them. The driver smiled at them as they climbed in. (_A/N: Ever been to Atlantis were you can catch golf carts around the waterpark? It's fun :D)_

"You guys heading to the waterpark?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Yep, Barracuda please," Shadow said.

Just then Silver and Tails drove past on another cart that was being driven by an orange hedgehog.

"Follow that cart!" Knuckles yelled as the driver and Shadow looked at him with raised eye brows.

"What?" he asked as Shadow rolled his eyes.

-XxX-

"So what ride do you wanna go on first?" Espio asked as he an Shade walked around.

Shade was wearing a dark blue strapless bikini with matching bottoms.

"Hmmm, how about the Shark Tank?" she asked as Espio went rigged.

"Uh, how about we don't?" he asked nervously.

"You're scared of sharks aren't you?" Shade asked in a teasing tone.

"What? Pfft, no," Espio replied crossing his arms and looking away from Shade.

"Great, then you won't mind riding the Shark Tank?" Shade said putting her hands on her hips.

Espio turned around and looked at her, his eyes widened with fear. He looked from Shade, over to the aquarium located in the park. He saw a tiny shark swim up to the tank and he screamed like a girl. Espio turned around and legged it, running as fast as he could. Shade shook her head before she got a single inflatable and started to walk up The Temple.

-XxX-

Knuckles and Shadow stopped at Barracuda.

"Have fun," the driver grinned before he drove off.

Knuckles and Shadow walked into Barracuda to see Silver and Tails walking to the Lazy River.

"Sup guys!" Knuckles called as he walked over to them, dumping his stuff on a sunbed as he did.

"Nothing much, were about to go on the Lazy River, then The Rapids," Silver shrugged as Tails pushed a single inflatable over to him.

"Awesome, were joining you!" Knuckles declared as Tails shrugged and chucked them both inflatables.

Shadow shrugged as he got into his inflatable. The four friends let the current take them along the Lazy River.

-XxX-

Amy, Rouge, Cream and Blaze were sitting in on the sides of the huge pool sunbathing in the water. Amy was in an orange bikini that had light red streaks in it.

"Don't you think we should have gone to the waterpark with the guys?" Cream asked lifting her head slightly.

Cream was in a white ruffled bikini with matching bottoms.

"Eh, we'll join them later," Rouge shrugged, "anybody up for frozen yogurt?"

Rouge was in a stunning black and red bikini with red stripes on it. Blaze raised her hand as she and Rouge both got up and out of the water. Blaze wore a plain red bikini with two bows attached to the hips. They walked to the frozen yogurt stand as Amy and Cream sat on their knees.

"Wonder what everyone else it up to?" Amy though looking up at the sky.

-XxX-

"Oh shiiiiiiit!" Knuckles yelled as he rode down a rapid.

"WOO!" Silver exclaimed as he soon followed.

They bumped into each other as they met at the end of the rapid, ending at Barracuda. They met up with Shadow and Tails who had gone down the rapid before them. They had done a full circuit of the Lazy River and where back at Barracuda.

"What next," Tails asked as he floated along.

"Hmmm," Knuckles pondered for a minute.

An evil smirk appeared on Shadow's face as he had an idea.

"How about we do the Leap of Faith?" he asked as his three friends turned and looked up him.

They all grinned and nodded, before deciding to take to Lazy River to get there.

-XxX-

Shade was walking around, looking for Espio. She had done most of the things in The Temple, a part from the Leap of Faith. She finally gave up on trying to find her boyfriend and decided to go on the Leap of Faith. She walked up The Temple when she heard a familiar voice.

"Man, this line is huge!" Knuckles exclaimed as Shade grinned.

"Tell me about it," she laughed as the group of four turned to face her.

"Oh, hey Shade," Silver waved, as Shade walked up to them.

"Hey, looks like I'm the only girl from our group in the waterpark," Shade shrugged.

"Yeah, all the other girls are at the pool," Tails explained.

"Yeah, Espio took off a while ago," Shade said as they looked at her confused.

Shade explained to them about the whole Shark Tank ride incident and they all nodded in understanding.

"To be honest I don't even though why they call it the Shark Tank, it's more of a Ray Tank to me," Shadow shrugged.

"Specking of which, has anyone seen Sonic?" Knuckles asked looking around.

"Now that I think about it, no," Tails said.

Everybody looked around before shrugging.

"Eh, he'll show up," Silver shrugged.

-XxX-

Meanwhile, Sonic was waiting in line for The Surge. There was one person left in front of him and they were on their way down the slide. Sonic placed him inflatable down as he sat on the conveyer belt. He watched as the red light turned to green and he was shot by a squirt of water down the green slide.

"WOO!" Sonic yelled waving his hands in the air as he went down the slide.

-XxX-

_Back in the line for the Leap of Faith…_

Shadow was next to ride the Leap of Faith. He stood there with no fear what's so ever. He sat down on the slide before he zoomed down it. His cheering could be heard as he went down. Then there was a splash, meaning that he had landed in the water at the bottom. Knuckles, Silver, Tails, and Shade clapped as they saw Shadow get out of the water. Knuckles was next and he gulped as he sat down.

"Good luck," Silver waved as Knuckles gulped.

"You know what I don't think I wanna-" Knuckles began but he was too late.

He had already been shot down the slide. Knuckles screamed like a little girl as he went down the slide. Silver, Tails and Shade cracked up as they heard the sound of Knuckles scream.

"Now that's something I'll never forget," Shade laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

-XxX-

_Back with the girls…_

Rouge and Blaze were eating their frozen yogurt when they heard the sound of a girly scream. Everybody stopped and looked up at the sky confused.

"Did you just hear that?" Blaze asked, frowning at the sky.

"Yep," Rouge said looking at her frozen yogurt.

-XxX-

Shadow, Knuckles, Shade, Silver and Tails were walking around the waterpark. They had all been on the Leap of Faith and were now looking for something else to do.

"I still can't believe you screamed like a girl," Tails said with a slight chuckle.

"Shut up," Knuckles moaned.

They stopped as they came up to the kids play area. All four of the guys looked at one another, gawking up at the kiddie area. Then, the giant bucket poured water all over the area. Kids screamed and laughed as the water poured all over them.

"I think I'm in heaven…" Knuckles said, still gawking at the play area dazed.

"Well, why you guys enjoy the kiddie area, I better go find Espio," Shade sighed, "see ya," she waved as she walked away from the group of gawking guys.

The four friends all looked at each other, smiling sheepishly. They all charged at the play area, running on.

"Hey, who let these teenagers on?!" a random kid yelled.

"Let's get 'em!" another kid yelled.

An army of kids suddenly charged at the confused teenagers.

"RUN!" Shadow yelled before climbing up the play area.

"Well, technically, aren't running were climb-" Tails began but Silver cut him off.

"JUST CLIMB!" Silver yelled as he followed Shadow.

"Pfft, these kids aren't so bad," Knuckles said crossing his arms as the kids can charging at him.

He then screamed like a girl again and followed his friends in climbing the play area.

-XxX-

Rouge and Blaze walked back to Amy and Cream, who had gotten out of the water and were sitting on some sunbeds.

"So do you guys wanna go to the waterpark now?" Amy asked stretching.

"Why not?" Rouge shrugged as the four girls walked over to the golf cart stop.

"So, whatcha recon the guys are up to?" Cream asked as she got into the back of a golf cart.

"I dunno, probably on the Lazy River or something," Blaze shrugged as the golf cart started to move.

-XxX-

"THEIR EVERYWHERE!" Knuckles exclaimed as he, Shadow, Tails and Silver climbed to the top of the play area.

"HOW ARE THESE KIDS SO GOOD AT CLIMBING?!" Shadow yelled as he pushed a little boy away from him.

The a little boy reached up and pulled Tails down.

"AHHHHHH, IT'S GOT ME, IT'S GOT ME! MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!" Tails shrieked as the boy pulled him down.

"TAILS NO!" Silver yelled.

"He's gone man!" Knuckles screamed.

"But-" Knuckles cut Silver off by slapping his face.

"HE'S GONE!" Knuckles yelled in his face.

Just then the bucket onto top of the kiddie area began to tip.

"WATER BUCKET!" the three guys yelled as the bucket tipped over, drenching them in water.

"Someone save us!" Shadow yelled.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Amy asked her hand on her hip.

The three guys looked down to see Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream standing there their eye brows raised.

"Um you know just-" Knuckles began until a kid jumped on him, "OH GET THIS KID OF ME!"

Silver pulled the kid of Knuckles back and put him down on the lower part of the area. Rouge sniggered and whipped out her phone.

"Say hi to the camera guys, you're gonna be internet _stars_!" she called, recording on her phone.

"Rouge, this is serious!" Knuckles yelled as little kids started pulling his dreads.

"Yeah, you guys getting you're butts kicked by little kids, real serious," Blaze laughed.

"Ow, ow, it's pulling my quills!" Silver yelled as kids stared pulling his quills.

Amy walked up to a little kid who was about to start climbing.

"Hey, why are you attacking them?" Amy asked smiling.

"Because they came on our play area, teenagers aren't allowed on _our _play area!" the little kid explained and Rouge, Cream, and Blaze cracked up some more.

"Well, can you stop?" Amy asked politely as the little kid looked at her.

"Your teenagers?" the girl asked as Amy nodded, "get them to!" she yelled as half the kids started running after the girls.

"AHHHHH!" Rouge screamed, shutting her phone off as she started running away.

"RUN FOR IT!" Amy yelled running in front of her friends.

Meanwhile over hiding behind some rocks, Sonic was laughing is ass off.

"Teenager! Teenager!" a kid yelled pointing at Sonic.

He quickly stopped recording as another angry mob of kids started charging at him.

"Crap!" he yelled slipping his phone in his swim shorts and running away.

"We're gonna be here forever!" Silver yelled over dramatically.

"Ya think?!" Tails yelled back up at him as he was tied to a pole on the play area.

"AHHHHH, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!" Sonic screamed as he ran away from more little kids.

"How many kids _are _there on this play area!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Why you asking me!?" Sonic replied yelling as he quickly ran and climbed up the climbing wall to the rest of the guys.

"Hey man, how you been?" Knuckles asked as Sonic glared at him.

"Good, until some little kids attacked me!" Sonic exclaimed, "hey, is that Tails down there?" Sonic frowned looking down at Tails who was tied up.

"Hi Sonic," he waved slightly.

"Hi…" Sonic waved awkwardly.

"Man, we are so doomed," Shadow sighed slapping his forehead.

-XxX-

"Cream run!" Blaze screamed as Cream fell behind.

"I'm trying!" she retorted picking up speed.

"Quick! To the Lazy River!" Rouge yelled.

The four girls grabbed inflatables before jumping in them and floating away.

"Phew," Amy breathed.

"I hope the guys are ok," Blaze said worriedly.

"Quickly, to The Temple!" Rouge declared.

"Are we meeting the guys there?" Cream asked with a frown.

"No, I just wanna ride the rides," Rouge said leaning back in her inflatable

-XxX-

"So we're clear on the plan?" Sonic said as they guys all nodded.

Shadow climbed down as little kids started attacking him. He just pushed them off as he got of the play area. All the kids followed him, as Sonic and Knuckles climbed down to Tails and untied him.

"Ok, let's go," Sonic whispered as Knuckles nodded.

"What about Shadow?" Tails asked.

"He knows where to meet," Sonic explained, "let's go!"

The three of them all jumped off the play area and ran round the back to The Temple. Shadow snuck away from the angry mob of kids and walked up to The Temple. He had his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Lose them?" Knuckles asked as Shadow nodded.

"Piece of cake," Shadow reassured them.

"Wonder where the girls went," Silver wondered when they heard the sound of laughing.

"Man that was fun!" they heard Rouge exclaim.

They all turned around to the girls walking up to them, their hair dripping wet.

"Rouge!" Knuckles exclaimed as he ran to his girlfriend.

"Hey Knuck-" but Rouge was cut off when Knuckles smashed his lips to hers.

They parted and Knuckles pulled her into a long hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed as he squeezed Rouge.

"Cant. Breath…" Rouge said gasping for air.

Knuckles let her go and she fell to the floor.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale," Rouge gasped breathing in and out for air.

"Sorry," Knuckles grinned as Rouge stood up again.

"So, we finally lost those kids," Cream said as she went over to Tails.

"Yeah! C'mon Amy let's hit The Surge!" Shadow cheered pulling Amy's arm and grabbing a double infallible.

"Yeah c'mon Rouge!" Knuckles agreed, pulling Rouge.

"Bye guys! We'll meet up at the pool around four-ish," Rouge called before she followed Knuckles.

"Well, see ya," Silver shrugged as he and Blaze walked away.

"Bye!" Tails waved as he walked away with his arm around Cream.

Sonic drooped his head as the Forever Alone music started to play. Sonic looked up and glared at the bartender who was playing the music.

"Oh would you shut up!" he yelled before storming off.

-XxX-

"Woo! Torrent!" Espio cheered as he rode the Torrent with Shade.

A huge wave blasted out making Espio fall out of his infallible.

"Shade –_gasp_- help me! I think I'm –_gasp_- drowning!" he yelled as his head bobbed in and out the water.

"Your so over dramatic," She rolled her eyes before diving in after him.

She grabbed his arm before pulling him up and above water. They grinned at each other before Espio kissed Shade's lips. The broke a part and got back into the inflatables. The continued to ride the ride until it was over. They stood up in the shallow bay and dumped their inflatables on the side.

"So wanna go to the pool?" Espio suggested, "We've been at the water park this whole day."

"Eh, why not?" Shade shrugged, "were meeting up with everybody at four anyway."

Espio smiled before he took Shade's hand. They then walked, hand in hand, over to Barracuda, where they could catch a golf cart back to the hotel.

-XxX-

"HELL YEAH!" Knuckles screamed as he and Rouge went down The Surge.

They rode down and were soon out of sight. Knuckles screaming could be heard as he and Rouge road down the ride. Shadow and Amy grinned before they sat on the conveyer belt, ready to go next. A traffic light went from red to green and the conveyer belt moved. Amy screamed and Shadow cheered as they went down the water slide. The landed with a huge splash at the exit to the slide. They got out at a set of steps that was right next to the stream that carried onto the Lazy River.

"What time is it?" Shadow asked flipping back his wet quills.

"Half past three," Knuckles said reading his waterproof watch.

"We might as well head back to Barracuda then the pool," Amy shrugged as everyone agreed.

The two couples walked back to Barracuda. Shadow and Knuckles got their things before they waited for a golf cart. When one finally arrived they hoped on it and headed back to the hotel.

"Hey, didn't we have you this morning?" Knuckles asked the familiar driver.

"Yep," he grinned as he stopped at the hotel, "Atlantis hotel pool," he gestured to the pool as they all hoped off, "have a nice day!"

He drove off as the two couples walked to the pool. Amy and Rouge showed them where their bags where. Shadow and Knuckles dumped their bags while Amy and Rouge put on their sunglasses and went to sunbathe. Shadow smirked evilly as he looked at Amy. Before she could sit down Shadow ran to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Shadow! Put me down!" Amy yelled as Shadow just grinned.

"Not until you go in the water," he smirked putting Amy over his shoulder.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled/wailed as Shadow walked over to the water.

There was a small fountain were people could sit and sunbath in the water that was connected to the pool. Shadow splashed through the water before he threw Amy in. He threw her of the fountain ledge and she landed with a splash in the pool.

"Oooo," Knuckles said as Rouge smirked.

She kicked his back with her foot, pushing him in. Knuckles stumbled before falling in. Amy giggled and swam out of the way while Shadow and Rouge high fived. There was around of applause and everybody looked to see Blaze, Shade, Cream and Tails clapping.

"Hey guys!" Shadow called, "Where's Sonic, Espio and Silver?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Sonic yelled as he, Silver and Espio burst out of the water.

"AHHHHH!" Amy screamed jumping away from the trio.

"Dude!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic sniggered as Knuckles rolled his eyes before he leaned back in the water.

"Rouge come join me!" he called to his girlfriend opening his arms.

"Nah, I'm good," she shrugged.

"Oh you're coming in alright," Knuckles said standing up and swimming to the edge of the fountain.

He climbed up so that he was on the ledge everyone else was standing on and ran after Rouge, who was walking away to her sunbed. He picked her up bridal style and threw her in the pool were Amy, Sonic, Silver and Espio were.

"Oh you'll pay for that later…" Rouge muttered as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, let's hit the beach!" Cream called pointing over to the private beach that was just opposite the pool.

Everybody shrugged and agreed before Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Silver and Espio got out of the pool and walked with everyone else to the beach. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze tanned on the beach sunbeds. Sonic, Shadow, Espio and Tails went swimming in the sea, while Knuckles, Amy, Shade and Silver played volleyball. Shade and Knuckles were a team, and Amy and Silver were a team. Tails got bored of swimming and decided to referee.

"Let's get this game started!" Knuckles cheered as he jumped side to side.

Tails blew his fingers making a whistle sound that signalled the start of the game.

"With any luck this won't turn out like the paintball game," Rouge muttered to Blaze who grinned.

Knuckles served the ball, pounding it hard as he threw it over the net. Amy bounced the ball right back at Knuckles, he passes it to Shade. Shade jumped up and spiked the ball making the score 1-0. She and Knuckles high-fived before turning back to Silver and Amy. Silver served the ball, doing a perfect spike taking the score up to 1-1.

"Oooo, bring it on!" Knuckles said doing a finger motion with his middle three fingers.

Shade rolled her eyes as she served the ball. Silver dived forward saving the ball and sending it back over to the net to Knuckles. Knuckles wacked it over to Amy who pushed it up. Shade just missed the volleyball at it hit the ground, taking the score up to 1-2.

"This is getting so intense!" Cream said as she watched the ball go back and forth.

Rouge and Blaze looked at her with raised eye brows and frowned. They shrugged before going back to watching the game.

"And Knuckles scores a point!" Sonic cheered as Knuckles put his hands in the air.

The game continued for another twenty minutes, the score ending 8-9, Silver and Amy winning. Amy jumped onto Shadows back grinning. Shadow laughed as he ran across the beach giving Amy a piggyback.

"Oh, he wants a race? Well it's on!" Knuckles yelled as he grabbed Rouge and put her on his back.

The two couples stood at one end of the beach. Their goal was to get to the other end with their girlfriend on their backs. Tails blew his fingers as they both took off.

"Run Knuckles, run!" Espio yelled as Shadow over took Knuckles.

They both crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Good race!" Knuckles grinned, outstretching his hand for Shadow to shake.

Shadow smiled and shook his hand, before a loud thud was heard. They two both looked down to see Amy and Rouge on the sand rubbing their heads.

"Oops," Knuckles said looking around as he quickly put Rouge's arm around his neck and pulled her back up onto her feet.

Shadow did the same for Amy who held her head to stop her head from spinning.

"I think we should go back to the pool now," Shadow said quickly as he lead Amy back to the pool.

Everybody agreed and followed. When they got to the pool Amy and Rouge sat on the sunbeds while Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Sonic and Blaze went swimming. Meanwhile Tails, Cream, Espio and Shade went for frozen yogurt.

"Remind me never to let Knuckles give me a piggyback," Rouge moaned holding her head.

"Yeah, the dizziness is going though," Amy said with a small smile.

"Yeah, c'mon," Rouge gestured for Amy to follow her as she stood.

They both walked over to the pool and splashed through the water as they walked to the each.

"Amy Rose, don't you dare jump off that!" Shadow warned as Amy rolled her eyes.

She jumped off it landing with a splash. She swam up to the surface of the water and over to Shadow.

"See, I'm fine," she said as Shadow sighed before he hugged her.

Rouge dived in and swam over to Knuckles who had his arms open for her. Silver and Blaze swam up to them before they swam over to Shadow, Amy and Sonic.

"So were going to the Lost Chambers later right?" Sonic asked as he swam around.

"Yeah," Shadow said as Amy sat on his lap.

"You guys wanna have a chicken fight?" Knuckles grinned as everybody looked at each other.

"Well why not," Rouge shrugged with a smirk before she jumped on Knuckles shoulders.

Blaze climbed onto Silver's and Amy hopped onto Shadow's. Sonic decided to be ref and stood in the middle. First it was Knuckles and Rouge VS Silver and Blaze, then the winner would challenge Shadow and Amy.

"Now I want a nice, fare, chicken fight," Sonic said as he looked from one couple to another.

Rouge and Knuckles were smirking while Silver and Blaze were grinning.

"And… Begin!" Sonic shouted swimming out of the way as Knuckles and Silver walked forward, Rouge and Blaze's legs wrapped around their necks.

Blaze and Rouge began trying to knock the other one off while their boyfriends just tried to keep them on their shoulders. Rouge quickly pushed Blaze off as Blaze landed with a slash as she fell off Silver's shoulders.

"Well that didn't last long," Sonic said as Blaze came back up to the surface.

"Guess we're up," Shadow shrugged before he and Amy stood in front of Knuckles and Rouge.

They circled each other before they moved in. Rouge tried to push Amy but Shadow quickly stepped back. Amy then pushed Rouge but she didn't fall off. Knuckles dated forward pushing Shadow as Rouge pushed Amy. Shadow lost his balance and fell while Amy wobbled on his shoulders. She soon fell landing in the water with a splash.

"Victories!" Knuckles yelled as Rouge jumped off him.

He quickly grabbed the sides of Rouge's face kissing her passionately before pulling away, leaving her with a dazed look on her face. Shadow and Amy came back up to the surface before grinning. Shadow and Amy both went to the beach while Knuckles, Rouge, Silver and Blaze hung out in the pool. They walked along the beach their hands intertwined together. Shadow turned and looked deep into Amy's emerald green eyes. Amy blushed before looking down as Shadow smiled. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her face back up to face his.

"I love you," he smiled as Amy looked up at him.

"I love you to," she beamed.

Shadow smiled before he leaned down, capturing Amy's lips in a heated kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Shadow's tongue trailed Amy's lips asking for an entrance, which she happily allowed. They soon broke apart from lack of air before smiling at each other. Amy pulled Shadow by their intertwined hands back to the pool. Amy eventually fell asleep on a sunbed. Rouge did as well while everybody else apart from Sonic hung out in the pool. Shadow decided to get out of the pool and to go and see his girlfriend. He climbed out of the pool and walked to his bags and dried his quills, before looking at Amy. She was curled up on the sunbed sleeping soundly. Shadow smiled before he squeezed in next to her. He pulled her towel over her before he wrapped his arms around her. Shadow drifted off to sleep, a smile of his face as he held Amy.

-XxX-

Sonic was sitting on the steps that lead onto the beach. He had his hands rested on is thighs as he sat watching the ocean. He sighed heavily before he got up. He began walking to the beach before he banged right into someone! The person he had walked into fell to the floor in a heap.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Sonic apologised as he quickly helped the person up.

"It's fine," the person smiled with a small laugh.

She was a white fox with a tanned muzzle and dark green eyes. She had light blonde hair with tints of bronze in it. She was wearing a orange and pink stripped bikini and holding a pink Pineapple beach bag. Sonic couldn't get over how beautiful and stunning she was. She had legs for miles and a body to die for. She couldn't have been any older then eighteen and Sonic looked her up and down.

"Hi, I' Sonic," Sonic said quickly snapping out of is trance.

"I'm Amez," Amez said laughing slightly, "so, are you here alone?"

"Nah, I'm actually here with some friends," Sonic shrugged, "I'm the only one who's not in a relationship."

"Tell me about it," Amez replied with a roll of her eyes, "I'm the same. Nearly _all _of my friends are in relationships."

"I find that hard to believe," Sonic grinned Amez laughed, "so, where ya headed?"

"I was just headed back to the hotel," Amez shrugged as Sonic smiled.

"Well, I would be happy to join you," he said before bowing.

He quickly got out his phone and texted Tails.

**Going back to the hotel with this girl I met :P Meet up with you guys at around 6 :P**

_Sure, whatever suits you :P_

Sonic quickly locked his phone before slipping it back in his pocket.

"So, Amez, tell me a bit about yourself…" Sonic asked as he and Amez began to walk back to the hotel.

-XxX-

Shadow eyes flickered open as he felt someone shake his shoulder. He groaned before he looked around. Amy was still in his arms sleeping. He smiled down at her before turning around to see Tails standing there.

"Uh, we're going back to the rooms before we go to the Lost Chambers so the girls can freshen up and stuff," Tails explained as Shadow nodded.

"Ok, meet you in the lobby later then," Shadow said.

Tails nodded before walking off with Cream, Silver, Blaze, Shade, and Espio. Shadow felt his phone buzz and he quickly grabbed it. He quickly looked at the clock to see it was four in the afternoon. He then opened a text message that he'd gotten from Knuckles.

_**You too huh? :P**_

Shadow frowned before looking up and seeing Knuckles just across from him. Rouge was fast asleep, snuggled up to his chest. Shadow grinned before replying.

_Yup :P You seen Sonic? Haven't seen him around_

_**Tails said he went off with some chick **_

_Eh, he needs a girlfriend :P I'll see you in the lobby_

_**See ya :P**_

Shadow put his phone in his pocket before he gently left Amy's side. He got all of their stuff before gently picking Amy up. He carried her back into the hotel to their room. He gently placed her on their bed before walking into the bathroom. Shadow had a shower before he changed into some clean clothes. He changed into a black t-shirt with a black zip-up hoodie and black jeans, along with red and black Vans. Amy groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself in her and Shadow's room.

"We're going to meet up in the lobby then go to the Lost Chambers and thought you may want to freshen up," Shadow explained as Amy nodded.

She sleepily grabbed some clothes from her suitcase before walking into the bathroom. Shadow grinned before sitting on the edge of their bed. He lay down with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He heard the sound of the shower turn on before he smiled. He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard the door knob turn. He opened his eyes and sat up as Amy came out of the bathroom. Amy was in a hot pink casual dress with a black cover up and black pumps. Shadow smiled before opening his arms for Amy. She sat on his lap and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," Shadow smiled.

"I love you too," Amy beamed before kissing him passionately.

It had been a great day for everyone.

_A/N: And there we go! A new one-shot :D Hope you guys liked :D_


End file.
